Bleach 3: Resonance
by rylansato
Summary: A few Shinigami are sent to the real world to investigate the disappearance of a crazed Shinigami's sword. The Shinigami think that it's one of their own that took the sword. They have to figure out who this mystery person is before its too late.


Bleach: Resonance

Ukiha Sairen sat with his friends Saigo Tokushi, Suchiru Kin, Kugimiya Okita, and Haruno Kagura outside of a restaurant in Soul Society. They were celebrating Kagura's quick graduation from the Shinigami Academy and being placed in the 13th squad under Captain Ukitake.

"So what is your Zanpakuto's name?" Kin asked.

"Kagami."

"It's amazing that you achieved materialization so soon." She said.

"Graduating from the academy in a year is one hell of a feat." Okita said.

"Of course you got some help from your boyfriend." Tokushi said.

"Boyfriend?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, Sairen is your boyfriend, right?"

Sairen and Kagura blushed. "No were not together." Sairen said.

"Oh whatever." Kin said. "You two hang out all the time and we can just tell. You two may not have the actual title but you will soon enough."

"Nah, we won't. We're just colleagues." Kagura said.

At that moment, the group heard some commotion. They turned around to see Captain Kurotsuchi dragging along his Lieutenant, Nemu.

"You stupid whore." Kurotsuchi said. "Can't you do anything right?" Kurotsuchi backhanded Nemu to the ground.

Sairen gritted his teeth and stood up grabbing his Zanpakuto. He didn't unsheathe it but he was close. Tokushi grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Don't Sairen."

Kurotsuchi noticed Sairen's movement and took slight interest. "Oh, did I upset you with what I'm doing?" Kurotsuchi kicked Nemu in the stomach as she was getting up. "Do you really think that you could fight me on equal grounds? You haven't even achieved Bankai."

Sairen smirked because he knew better."Because yours is obviously so great. That Quincy made quick work of it."

Sairen could tell he just scored on Kurotsuchi. He knew Kurotsuchi would probably beat him in a fight because of their difference in level not to mention it's against the rules to fight a superior regardless of what squad they were from, unless you were challenging them of their captaincy. Sairen wasn't about to become captain of the 12th squad but he didn't like Captain Kurotsuchi's treatment of his Lieutenant.

"Well, if you are not going to strike I'll leave." Kurotsuchi said as he turned to leave. "Come on, you half wit."

Nemu got to her feet and followed her captain. As she was walking, she turned to look at Sairen and slightly bowed to him. Sairen sat down, not completely satisfied but satisfied enough that he knew that Nemu appreciated his attempt.

"What was that all about?" Kin asked.

"Ever wonder why Kurotsuchi calls Nemu a whore and a slut?"

The others nodded. Kagura hadn't been a Shinigami long enough to know that so she didn't do anything.

" Well, it's because he walked in on me and Nemu in Nemu's quarters.

Okita and Tokushi spit out their drinks at the startling revelation that the Tenth squad's 3rd seat revealed to them. "WHAT!?" They said in unison.

"So when did all of this happen?" Kin asked.

"This was sometime ago. I had just recently become a Shinigami and I was getting familiar with the grounds and wandered into the Twelfth Squad's area and that's when I stumbled into her…"

"Quite literally." Okita said.

Sairen disregarded the comment as if Okita never said it. "Nemu had become curious about her body since Captain Kurotsuchi created her. Apparently her father didn't tell her about the birds and the bees. She happened to ask me about it. What started as an explanation ended up as a hands on course."

Sairen ponted to Okita. "Shut up."

"Damn it." Okita said.

"We were about to fight right then and there but I knew that he'd beat me with some retarded potion of his so I left. I did get a reprimand from Captain Hitsugaya for it because Captain Kurotsuchi thought it would be a good idea to complain to my captain thinking I'd get some sort of severe punishment but the worst I got was a reprimand."

"I guess that's good that you got off a bit easy." Kagura said.

Deep in Los Noches, Nnoitra walked down the halls of his home, followed by his Fraccion minion Tesla. He walked with great arrogance about him. He felt himself to be the greatest Espada of the group.

He passed various arrancar through the corridors. He ended up passing a certain pair of arrancar, a pair he didn't really like at all named Loly and Menoly. It was more than just dislike for the two, it was flat out hatred. Naturally, Nnoritra hated women in general, especially ones stronger than him. As they passed him, he lashed out and struck Loly across the face with the back of his hand.

"What the hell, Nnoitra?" Menoly said as she helped Loly to her feet.

He wasn't about to answer her question. He just wanted to kill them. He found them to be extremely annoying. He didn't care if they were Aizen's fraccion, he just wanted them dead. He lifted his Zanpakuto into the air for a strike. Just as he was about to bring it down upon them, a voice called out.

"Transform, Kiroimaru."

A yellow whip like blade lashed out and wrapped around Nnoitra's blade. The figure in the darkness pulled back, bringing Nnoitra crashing down. Tesla ran over to his master's side and then ran to attack but he was kicked in the face and quickly discarded by the figure in the shadows.

"Who the fuck did that?" Nnoitra demanded as he shot to his feet.

The figure came out of the shadows and Nnoitra still had his unimpressed look on his face. He watched the figure walk over to the girls and cupped Loly's chin. He placed a kiss on her lips and then returned his attention to Nnoitra and stared him down. The figure's clothing looked a lot like a shinigami's uniform with the exception of the shoes. They were the standard Arrancar/Espada style. The person placed the Zanpakuto back in its sheath that was on his back. Nnoitra didn't even have to look at his face to figure out who it was. He could tell just by his clothes.

"Oh, so it was you, Ukiha." Nnoitra said.


End file.
